Golden Eyes
by Re-Delic Dreamer
Summary: Wheit, a young ranger-in-trainning, takes on a stressing mission to save his ill teacher which leads him into Arad. Full Summary within rated T for Cive's potty mouth!
1. Chapter 1

Written By: Renzai-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own DFO/DNF which is owned by Nexon North America and Nexon Korea. I do however; own the original characters in this story. Cannon characters will be mentioned and spoken to as the story continues, but I don't own them.

Thank You

Summary:

Wheit is a young Empyrean that has heard the many tales of the past in his home and wishes that one day he may adventure to Arad with good intention. While he continues his training, his teacher falls ill. In an attempt to save him, Wheit must face many tribulations and find a cure. Will he find help in time? Or will the only person that cares for him pass in his care?

DUNGEON FIGHTER

GOLDEN EYES

There was a pause, a hollow howl echoing through the cold night air as his feet hit the ground. Through the darkness of the forest, his long white locks flowing behind him as he kept his eyes ahead, guns at his shoulders, heart, racing like a wild fire as he slipped past the trees to find safety. His mind cried in fear as the howl came closer…he had to get out, one way or another, or let himself be consumed by whatever chased him. He turned around as he reached an opening, guns trained on the bushes he'd run through before he squeezed he trigger on his revolvers quickly, dispensing his rounds where he was sure the beast was. But even that would not stop the beast as its yellow eyes gleamed from his side.

Blue eyes turned to look at the figure in time for it to leap at him and leave a gash in his vision. He stumbled back and held the eye as he frantically looked around for some sort of escape, but the figure came at him again, slicing his side open, a blazing feeling overcoming him as his sight blurred from the tears that stung his eyes. He shot again more randomly, spending his last few bullets on the beast without much advantage. He felt a searing pain in the back of his head and everything went black. The next thing he could hear was the beast feeding on his insides, a low growl in its throat.

Sharp blue eyes opened instinctively, his body rising to a sitting position as the moonlight hit his back. He frowned silently as the thoughts ran through his head, reeling through his mind trying to remember the very thing that he was running from in the first place before his waking. He shook his head; a stream of sweat ran down his chin and to his pant leg below. He shook his head, silver mane sticking to his wet skin. He had to figure out just what he should do or what he should be doing…but even so…Those eyes…

He recalled the monster's golden eyes and its black figure, carving his very past into his being with only its cold emotionless, stare. It was only a dream, a fake world that he created himself…none of it was real…He felt numb for a moment before he lay back on his pillow again, but soon noticed the sunlight outside. It was time to wake, weather he wanted to be or not. He opened the curtain and then the window to let in the morning air. Though it was cold on his chest, he welcomed it as it stopped the sweat tricking down his abs.

**Fifteen days…fifteen long days and still no difference in his dreams.**

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES<p>

Alrighty, this is the Prologue to a story that is slightly on it's way. This and the first chapter are complete. I would like a few reviews on this before I decide to jump the gun and place anymore online at all. I hope this was enought of a beginning for all of the DFO/DNF fans out there and I hope it gets the gunners excited to hear more on a fellow Empyrean. Thanks again and please read & review!


	2. The Lesson

Written By: Renzai-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own DFO/DNF which is owned by Nexon North America and Nexon Korea. I do however; own the original characters in this story. Cannon characters will be mentioned and spoken to as the story continues, but I don't own them.

Thank You

Summary:

Wheit is a young Empyrean that has heard the many tales of the past in his home and wishes that one day he may adventure to Arad with good intention. While he continues his training, his teacher falls ill. In an attempt to save him, Wheit must face many tribulations and find a cure. Will he find help in time? Or will the only person that cares for him pass in his care?

DUNGEON FIGHTER

GOLDEN EYES

Chapter One

The Lesson

"Master Wheit?" There was a soft knock on the door that stirred the young man slightly.

"…" He tried to ignore the sound and closed his eyes.

"Master Wheit, you should really get up, lest Master Civerver wake you from your sleep instead…"

"…Cive? Tell him I'm not feeling well…that might get him…"

"Master Wheit…" The maid let out a sigh.

"Let me handle this…" The silver haired figure gazed into the maid's eyes with his before rearing his foot back and kicking the door opened, "Wheit! Get off your happy ass and get dressed!"

"C'mon Cive, give me a break! Just one day won't hurt much!"

The taller white haired figure grabbed the shorter by the collar of his shirt, green eyes meeting blue. "The less you train, the less you can protect these people from death…and I know you don't want any of them winding up like your mother and father!"

"Cive, don't you start with that…" Blue eyes narrowed sharply.

"Then get dressed and get to the field in an hour."

"…Yes sir."

The taller let go of him and began to leave the room before he paused and began to cough violently, leaning up against the door frame for a moment to catch his breath before leaving. Wheit stood there silently, a concerned gaze crossing his face before he looked at the maid who came in with his lunch. He sat quietly before looking off into the distance once more. Those dreams…What were they about…? What did they mean? He closed his eyes as the maid had picked out some clothes for him to wear before leaving the room after bowing. He waved to her and got up slowly.

As he came outside, he noticed that something felt off since Civerver wasn't in site. He grew quiet before he looked around himself in alert, his gaze scanning everything until the sound of a gunshot rang out causing him to jump out of the way. He looked into the trees and saw a smirking teacher staring down at his form and training a gun on his forehead. He heard the fire and ducked behind a rock as three more shots rang out. He loaded a clip into his revolver and tipped his hat over his eyes for a second to think of his move.

He knew he had to get close to that tree first of all, but that was one thing and actually catching the shooter was a different story. He gritted his teeth once as he thought but then smiled as he fell into a crouching position before looking up. Civerver sat on a branch loading his gun silently looking at the rock where he'd hidden and was preparing to fire again. Wheit knew he had to move quickly, this was no regular training course today…what was with the change? Lifting his guns to his shoulders, he gleamed one into the light, blinding his teacher long enough that he could get closer to the tree before more shots rang out. He hid at the base behind the branch where his teacher was at and let out a sigh, pushing his hat over his eyes once more.

Now was the time to make the strike plan now that he was close enough to fire, but the true question was, what was he going to do when it came down to the showdown…He would have to wrap his mind around that later, now he had to stay alive.

"Great job, Wheit…you're getting better with distractions…but how long will it last before you're shot down?" The voice was just above him.

"…Shit."

Another gunshot rang out and the silver haired teen dove out of the way, blood trailing behind him as he hid behind a large boulder and raised his guns, a sharp pain washing through his right shoulder. Lowering the gun he clutched it to stop the bleeding, eyes wide as the adrenaline pumped through his body. Cive is using live ammunition…? This isn't like him at all…something's up… He looked over his safety before ducking back down as a shot knocked off his hat. He pushed it back onto his head and snorted silently before tearing part of his undershirt and looking at the entrance wound. He took a deep breath and dug his fingers into the hole before pulling out the bullet and throwing it to the side. Gasping for air, he wrapped the wound and raised his guns once more, eyes dull, emotionless.

"Alright Cive, we can play this game if you'd like…" His voice was cold, heartless.

"Now that's the Silver Ranger I know…" Cive smiled as he jumped from the tree and landed as Wheit came from his hiding place and aimed at him.

"…"

"…"

The two came at each other, guns trained and firing, but as they met one another in the middle, they held their guns at one another, trained on the head. They were both breathless, tired of all the dodging and hiding they had just done, but this was the end of the fight. It was up to them to decide how to end it, but as Wheit breathed out, a knee connected with his chest causing him to heave and stumble back, open for another strike. The taller brought his gun down on the younger's head causing him to bite his tongue and growl. Bringing his fist back to slam against his teacher's side causing him to gasp and begin coughing once more, much more violently than earlier that day.

Wheit blinked before realizing that something was wrong as he walked over to his teacher's side. Before he could ask if he was alright, he raised his gun to the boy's head. There was a silence…a long silence as blood dripped to the ground from his teacher's gloved hand…Wheit now knew why their training was so rigorous that day…There was another fit of coughing as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest before falling to the ground before him.

"Cive? Cive, can you hear me? Hey!" Wheit began to panic, his blue eyes blurring with tears, "Cive!"

"Quit…your clamoring…" There was a pause as Civerver spit the last of the blood to the side, "I'm fine."

"You were coughing up blood, Cive…" Wheit looked concerned.

"And? It's nothing. Don't look into it too much, you'll just confuse yourself." He looked at his glove and then over to Wheit once more, "Anyway, it's just a condition. It's nothing to worry about."

"Just a condition…" Wheit snorted as Civerver put a hand on his hip.

"You need to focus on your own problems, not the problems of others, Wheit. Look, go hang out with the kids in town. Take your mind off of today's lesson, hang with that Easi kid or something, just don't be moppin' around here."

"Yes sir." Wheit headed inside the mansion to properly dress his wounds and change into some more comfortable clothes.

It was uncommon for Cive to just cancel training like that. He never got the chance to stop and take a break before continuing on his lessons…Hell; he hardly even got the chance to eat in-between lunch and dinner any more if Cive would allow it. He threw on a normal shirt with a black tie and threw on a more comfortable pair of pants. He wondered what Heist would be doing with the kids that day…

Funny… Cive never mentioned Heist in his conversations before…let alone the kids…

Wheit looked back outside where Cive was sitting on a rock looking out into nothing as the sun continued to move across the sky, looking longingly at the middle ocean. He wondered why, but left the question unanswered.


End file.
